The goal of the Parent-Interactive Safety Research project is to identify and implement strategies which encourage adults to adopt injury control methods to protect youth. The aim of this study is to utilize the Theory of Planned Behavior to design, develop, and evaluate a family-based farm safety intervention, the Parent Interactive Intervention, geared to youth aged 10 to 19 in which the parents lead the intervention. The study also aims to do a longitudinal, randomized control evaluation of the effectiveness of this intervention, using parents as both role models and teachers of safety practices for their families. The proposed research will utilize a longitudinal, repeated measures, randomized-control design including two intervention groups and a no-treatment control. Group 1 will have safety experts teach and advise parents on how to teach their children. Group 2 will have the same lessons given by safety experts. Group 3 will be the control group; they will receive only information about farm safety. Data will be evaluated by comparing treatment groups for effects of the influence of teachers (parent, safety expert, none). The study collects data from all family members aged 10 and older (mother, father, all children), rather than relying on the reports of one family member. Several recruitment strategies will be employed including using the mailing list of farm journals, collaboration with leaders in organizations such as Future Farmers of America, and Young Farmers of America. About 1745 farms will be contacted to yield a final sample size of 158 or 53 families per group. For each of the three key intervention safety topics (e.g. tractor, PTO, cotton/peanut harvesting), we will conduct additional ANCOVAs, comparing the knowledge, attitude, intention, and behavior measures directly related to those topics at the data collection wave following the session addressing that content area, co-varying on pre-intervention levels of the outcome variables. In order to explore the possibility that certain factors, such as child gender, moderate the effects of the intervention, we will execute a series of hierarchical multiple regression analyses predicting the outcomes of the intervention (attitudes, intention, and behavior).